Red is dead!
by Major Gerfaut
Summary: – Préquel – Voici ma version des événements qui se sont déroulés dans l'heure précédant le tout début du film: Comment Fury s'est retrouvé immobilisé en plein milieu d'un enchevêtrement d'épaves de chars américains et de véhicules allemands en flammes, avec son co-pilote décapité...
1. Le convoi funèbre

**"J'avais le meilleur mitrailleur de toute la Neuvième Armée sur ce siège. Aujourd'hui, je t'ai toi..."  
**_[ Don à Norman, après s'être vu affecter ce bleubite insignifiant en remplacement de Red. ]_

_J'ai toujours trouvé la situation de départ, sur les toutes premières minutes du film, d'un irréalisme typiquement hollywoodien – et donc passablement dérangeant. Je campe le décor pour mémoire__, au moment où un officier allemand entre en scène sur le dos d'un cheval blanc__: par une aube brumeuse, _Fury_ se retrouve immobilisé (quoiqu'encore en état de marche, après un peu de bricolage sur le circuit électrique) en plein milieu d'un incroyable enchevêtrement d'épaves mêlant automobiles civiles en flammes, blindés allemands (silhouettes identifiables de Panzer IV et de Panzer V Panther), et Shermans américains qui semblent tous s'être entre-détruits à bout portant! 'Red', le mitrailleur avant de _Fury_, a été proprement décapité, sans que son poste de combat ou le reste du tank ait pourtant subi aucun impact pénétrant; et la peau de son visage encore identifiable repose derrière son siège!_

_Cela représentait donc pour moi un défi tout à fait motivant, que de tenter d'imaginer les circonstances réalistes qui auraient pu mener notre équipage de char préféré dans cette situation surréaliste. Je ne prétends pas que mon travail soit parfait. Je ne prétends pas à un réalisme sans faille. Et surtout, je ne prétends pas moi-même échapper à l'emprise de nombre de clichés hollywoodiens. Mais quelques retours critiques constructifs pourraient éventuellement m'aider à retravailler ce prequel audacieux. À votre libre inspiration..._

– Note historique: En principe, les surnoms individuels des chars américains commençaient tous par la lettre désignant la compagnie à laquelle ils étaient rattachés; _Fury_ devait ainsi appartenir à la Compagnie F de son 66e Régiment. Pourtant, aucun des Shermans du 1er peloton (auquel _Fury_ est rattaché après avoir rejoint le bivouac) ne porte un nom commençant par la même lettre! J'ai cependant préféré conserver cette règle pour les blindés du 3e peloton, déjà consumé (à la seule exception de _Fury_) lorsque le film débute. –

.

* * *

.

**Sud de Hanovre, Reich allemand, avril 1945 –  
****Zone de combat de la 2e Division Blindée U.S. –  
****Le dernier jour du 3e peloton de chars...**

.

-–- ¡Madre de Dios!_ C'est moche..._

-–- _Merde, on a beau être habitués... J'crois que j'vais dégueuler!_

-–- _Vous savez quoi, les mecs? Ça me rappelle..._

-–- _...la Normandie? C'est ça, Cul-d'âne? Ouais, je m'en doutais. On évitera d'en causer, okay?_

Les cinq chars Sherman du 3e peloton avaient été détachés en reconnaissance d'une colonne de véhicules allemands avançant depuis Hanovre, que l'aviation avait signalée au QG de la Neuvième Armée. Visiblement, l'U.S. Air Force avait décidé entretemps de régler elle-même le problème, avec son efficacité coutumière. Il ne restait plus de la colonne en question qu'un sinistre alignement d'épaves fraîchement détruites, encore en flammes sur des centaines de mètres de route. Plusieurs véhicules avaient tenté de se disperser dans les champs alentour; cela ne les avait pas sauvés. Ce convoi avait de toute évidence mêlé, pour leur malheur à tous, des unités motorisées de la Wehrmacht qui montaient en ligne, à des réfugiés qui avançaient vers les Alliés, préférant aller remettre leur sort entre les mains des vainqueurs plutôt que d'attendre que la guerre déferle sur eux. On trouvait là en effet, parmi toutes ces épaves, un large panel de véhicules militaires et civils. Et parmi les très nombreux corps au sol, là encore, un mélange de militaires... et de civils! Beaucoup de civils...

Et des chevaux. Quantité de chevaux morts. Encore... Qu'ils aient été croyants ou non, les vétérans des combats de la Poche de Falaise rendaient grâce pour le fait que le massacre ait été trop récent, et les brumes matinales trop fraîches pour qu'ils aient à subir la même puanteur qu'ils avaient dû endurer le long d'autres routes en Normandie. D'où ils étaient, les odeurs de chairs brûlées – humaines ou animales – n'en parvenaient cependant pas moins jusqu'à leurs narines.

Assis à l'avant de la caisse du char de pointe, avec leurs têtes casquées seules à émerger de leurs trappes ouvertes, le conducteur et son assistant semblaient synchroniser leurs expressions de dégoût à mesure que la brume dévoilait l'ampleur des ravages. À gauche, mains sur ses leviers: Trini Garcia, dit 'Gordo'; et à sa droite, caressant nerveusement la culasse de sa mitrailleuse calibre 30: Redmond Conley, dit simplement 'Red'. Quel autre événement qu'une guerre mondiale aurait pu ainsi réunir, durant trois années dans le même habitacle, un garçon boucher mexicain de Chicago et un fermier irlandais de Nouvelle-Angleterre? Et surtout en faire plus que des amis, plus que des frères, presque un vieux couple?! Quand Red recevait de bonnes nouvelles de sa famille, ou bien les confiseries au sirop d'érable que celle-ci lui envoyait du Maine, Gordo était toujours le premier à en profiter. Et quand Gordo avait des soucis, du vague à l'âme, qu'il avait mal dormi ou qu'il était légèrement enrhumé, Red était toujours le premier à s'en rendre compte. Dans un espace si étroit, chacun de ces deux-là était même aux premières loges pour s'apercevoir quand son voisin immédiat avait du mal à digérer ses œufs en poudre! Une telle promiscuité, une telle intimité, ne pouvait conduire qu'au rejet ou à la symbiose; et dans le cas de Red et Gordo, la symbiose avait parfaitement opéré.

-–- ¡Me cago en la hostia!_ Ç'avait beau être des foutus Schleuhs, tous ces gens, ça... Ça me..._

-–- _Ouaip, mon frère... Pareil pour moi..._

Au sommet du char, Grady Travis, également surnommé Cul-d'âne, décida qu'il en avait assez vu; et après s'être débarrassé de son mégot, le grand escogriffe en combi kaki réintégra l'intérieur de la tourelle et son strapontin de pourvoyeur d'artillerie. Boyd Swan, le canonnier du bord, profita de son écoutille restée ouverte pour monter prendre un peu l'air et admirer le paysage. Son visage éternellement fatigué promena sur ce champ de désolation un regard absent et désabusé. Boyd était un religieux convaincu, toujours prêt à sermonner ses philistins de frères d'armes à tous propos, ou à entamer avec eux d'interminables controverses sur le Bien, le Mal, ou le Salut – ce qui lui avait valu de leur part des surnoms tels que 'Prêcheur' ou 'La Bible'. Le verset qui lui vint d'ailleurs aux lèvres en cette occasion était l'un de ses préférés, que ses compagnons l'avaient déjà entendu psalmodier en d'innombrables autres occasions somme toute assez similaires:

-–- _Quand je marche dans la vallée de l'ombre de la Mort, je ne crains aucun mal, car Tu es avec moi..._

Debout à son poste au tourelleau de commandement, juste à côté du soldat du Christ, Don tira une bouffée nerveuse sur la cigarette qu'il venait d'allumer pour tenter de calmer le tremblement qui s'était une fois encore emparé de ses mains. Sans grand succès, d'ailleurs...

-–- _Prêcheur, elle m'a l'air de s'allonger d'Omaha Beach à Berlin, ta fichue vallée!_

Le sergent-chef Don Collier était le commandant de ce blindé, et le leader charismatique de son équipage; 'Wardaddy', tel était le surnom chargé d'une affection presque filiale que ses hommes lui avaient décerné. En vérité, ces cinq-là avaient entamé leur route commune vers Berlin depuis bien avant Omaha Beach. Sur les plages de Casablanca, pour être précis; puis étaient venues les oliveraies de Sicile, les haies du bocage normand, les forêts enneigées des Ardennes belges... Au fil des années, ils avaient usé les sièges d'une bonne demi-douzaine de tanks Sherman, en divers modèles toujours plus perfectionnés. Leur ultime monture en date était l'un des tout derniers E8 'Easy Eight', qu'ils avaient perçu peu de temps avant les rudes combats menés au nord de Bastogne. Le nom de baptême que le fier engin avait reçu de son équipage tranchait en lettres capitales blanches sur le long tube sombre de son puissant canon de 76 mm: _**FURY**_ !

Une voix impérieuse retentit soudain dans les écouteurs de Don:

-_–- Chef de peloton à tous: halte!_

Don retransmit aussitôt l'ordre à Gordo, qui pila net en même temps que les quatre autres blindés. La voix continua à transmettre ses instructions:

-–- _Ici LaSalle, de _Fifolet_. On va aller reconnaître ce foutoir de plus près, à la recherche de survivants ou de documents. _Fury_ et _Foo-Fighter_, vous restez en couverture à distance avec vos 76; chargement à fumigènes. J'avance avec _Fireball III_ et _Flatfoot Frankie_. Faites gaffe aux Panzerfausts , les gars! LaSalle, terminé..._

Le lieutenant LaSalle était à la tête du 3e peloton depuis les Ardennes. Un type réglo, qui connaissait son affaire. Rien à voir par exemple avec le petit lieutenant Parker, du 1er peloton: un bleubite sans aucune expérience en dehors du manuel. Don avait quelques vieux potes dans cette unité: les sergents-chefs Davis, Peterson, et puis Binkowski. Des commandants de valeur... Triste de penser qu'un petit crétin de puceau comme Parker finirait bien par les faire tuer, à moins qu'il n'y passe le premier.

Don se sentait assez détendu, sans pour autant relâcher sa vigilance, lorsque les trois Shermans descendirent la pente douce à vitesse mesurée, en direction de la longue ligne de ferrailles tordues, de flammes, et de lourdes fumées noires. Par habitude, le sergent maintenait cependant une surveillance attentive des alentours, examinant l'une après l'autre aux jumelles les zones qui lui paraissaient suspectes – avec l'aide de Red et Gordo, qui observaient eux aussi les environs depuis leurs propres trappes ouvertes. Devant le siège du commandant de char, Boyd se contentait de suivre, depuis le viseur de son canon, l'avancée du petit détachement du lieutenant en direction de la route, cependant que Grady préféra tromper son ennui en sombrant dans un demi-sommeil sur son strapontin, dans les profondeurs de la tourelle.

.

_ [...]


	2. Rallye blindé, contre la montre !

_ [...]

.

L'équipage de _Fury_ ne manquait certes pas d'expérience du combat. Aussi bien, personne ne fut tout à fait surpris lorsque trois vifs traits de lumière jaillirent soudain depuis la gauche de la formation, pour venir frapper par le travers deux des trois chars qui progressaient vers les tristes vestiges du convoi routier. Une grande flamme s'éleva à la verticale du sommet de la tourelle du Sherman de tête; l'infortuné ne tarda pas à prendre feu, tout en poursuivant sa route à vitesse lente vers le bas de la pente. Dans la seconde qui suivit, le blindé derrière lui fut atteint sur le flanc gauche de sa tourelle: une violente gerbe d'étincelles fusa en tous sens sur l'emplacement de l'impact, tandis que l'engin s'arrêtait sur place. Le troisième char, apparemment paniqué, entama aussitôt une rapide marche arrière. Ce réflexe désespéré lui évita au final d'être frappé par un quatrième tir, venu également de la gauche: le trait de lumière passa devant lui, pile en travers de la position qu'il venait d'abandonner.

-–- _Bordel de...! _gueula Grady, brusquement tiré de son sommeil._ Les Schleuhs!_

-–- _Non, tu crois?!» _marmonna Don juste avant de lancer ses ordres:_ «Verrouillez! Aux postes de combat!_

Décidément, une journée semblable à bien d'autres...

Toutes les écoutilles de _Fury_ furent refermées en un tournemain. Toutes, sauf celle du tourelleau de commandement du sergent Collier: passant uniquement le visage à hauteur de joues au-dessus du rebord de l'écoutille, Don scrutait la zone d'où étaient partis ces tirs meurtriers, s'évertuant à tenter de percer le brouillard à l'aide de ses jumelles. L'éclair de départ d'un nouveau tir lui permit enfin de repérer l'ennemi. Le sergent énonça d'une voix claire, aussi bien sur la radio à l'intention des autres Shermans du peloton, que sur le circuit d'interphone pour son propre équipage:

-–- _Contact à huit heures! Pilote: fais face! Chargeur: fumigène! Tireur: le bouquet d'arbres à 700 mètres, en bordure du champ! Quatre hostiles identifiés pour l'instant: deux Panthers et deux Panzer IV, en défilement!_

Mauvaise affaire... Grossièrement équivalent au Sherman, le Panzer IV constituait la blindaille de base des ultimes divisions du Troisième Reich. Mais le Panther, lui, était un char lourd de 45 tonnes réputé plus dangereux encore que le Tigre si redouté, doté d'un blindage frontal impénétrable et d'un canon de 75 à tube extra-long, mortel jusqu'aux plus longues portées. En terrain ouvert comme ici, les plus optimistes considéraient qu'il fallait sacrifier cinq Shermans pour détruire un seul Panther; les plus réalistes allaient jusqu'à dix...

L'équipage de _Fury_ était en tout cas parfaitement rodé. Moins de cinq secondes après la conclusion des ordres du sergent, Gordo avait pivoté le char face à l'ennemi, et La Bible avait expédié sur son emplacement l'obus fumigène déjà chargé dans le tube. Le nuage blanc qui se déploya rapidement entre le 3e peloton et la menace allemande devait offrir un certain répit à la petite unité américaine, peut-être même pousser les blindés ennemis à quitter leur confortable position en défilement. Plusieurs voix commencèrent à tomber sur le circuit radio: celles des commandants des autres chars, venant confirmer leur situation ou apporter des infos:

-–- _Don! Ici Novak, de _Foo-Fighter_. Ils ont eu _Fifolet_, et aussi _Fireball III_, je crois. Le lieutenant a eu son compte. C'est à toi de prendre le commandement de ce qui reste du peloton..._

-–- _Ici _Fireball_! _démentit une voix chargée d'un lourd accent du Midwest._ J'ai encaissé un foutu coup de masse, mais je suis toujours dans la course! On est avec toi, Don..._

-–- Flatfoot Frankie_ au rapport, prêt à recevoir les ordres! _ajouta simplement une troisième voix, plus jeune, où la panique commençait déjà à poindre.

-–- Fury_ à tous, _répliqua énergiquement Don sur le circuit radio. _Ce terrain ouvert est un putain de piège! Foncez droit vers la colonne détruite, à fond de train: on va aller s'abriter au milieu des épaves et de la fumée des incendies! Du nerf, bon Dieu de merde!_

Gordo n'avait pas attendu la fin des ordres pour lancer _Fury_ vers l'avant. L'engin arracha ses 30 tonnes du sol épais, en crachant une boule de fumée noire par ses échappements. _Foo-Fighter_, le char du sergent Novak, s'élança aussitôt dans son sillage. Les deux Shermans déjà engagés vers la colonne s'employèrent également à rejoindre la formation. En dépit de l'impact superficiel qui avait laissé un ruban de fumée grise collé à sa tourelle, _Fireball III_ tenait l'allure, et se rapprochait déjà de _Fury_. En queue de formation, l'équipage de _Flatfoot Frankie_, le moins expérimenté du 3e peloton, s'était laissé distancer. Don empoigna son microphone pour fournir à son unité la première nouvelle rassurante de la journée:

-–- _On a reçu la fréquence directe du PC Régiment pour cette mission de reco: je vais demander un appui aérien d'urgence sur la zone! Si ces cons de Schleuhs restent là la gueule dehors, le ciel va bientôt leur tomber sur la tête!_

Durant cette course désespérée pour leur survie, chacun des commandants de char maintenait une surveillance attentive sur le rideau de fumée déployé par _Fury_ au début de l'engagement, craignant à tout moment d'en voir surgir les redoutables Panthers ennemis. Assis à la droite de son canon, Boyd n'avait pour l'heure rien de mieux à faire que de scruter lui aussi à la lunette cet unique, et bien fragile obstacle entre eux et leur destruction certaine. L'artilleur finit par tourner son visage maigre et fataliste vers Don assis juste derrière lui:

-–- _Si ces types pensent qu'on est les responsables de tout ce massacre là dehors, je crois pas qu'ils vont nous laisser filer avec une tape sur la joue..._

-–- _Arrête avec ces conneries! Arrête! _s'emporta le vieux Wardaddy en pointant un index accusateur vers la position estimée des blindés nazis à l'extérieur. _Ce sont __eux__, les responsables de ces massacres: celui-là, et tous les autres! Et depuis bien avant la Pologne!_

Levant des gerbes de boue grasse sous leurs chenilles lancées à plein régime, les quatre engins poursuivaient leur ruée vers l'abri salutaire de la colonne d'épaves enflammées. _Fury_ fut le premier à l'atteindre, suivi du Sherman de Novak. Alors que les deux blindés de tête disparaissaient dans la fumée, les écouteurs de Don se mirent à crépiter, avant qu'il ne perçoive une voix serrée d'anxiété:

-–- _Ici Freeman, de _Flatfoot Frankie. _Chars allemands en vue, sortis de l'écran de fumée; j'identifie un Panther en tête de formation. Il... Bon Dieu, sa tourelle est en train de suivre mon déplacement! Accélère, Bud! Merde, je devrais parvenir à rejoindre l'abri du convoi à temps, _Fury_, mais ce sera juste! Je..._

La communication fut brutalement coupée. Don appela nerveusement, micro en main:

-–- Flatfoot Frankie_? _Flatfoot_, au rapport! Freeman?_

Inutile d'insister plus longuement, hélas: il y avait eu une sorte de bref hurlement inhumain sur la ligne, immédiatement suivi du bruit d'un coup de masse sur une enclume, une milliseconde avant que le silence ne retombe dans les écouteurs de Don. Le vieux Wardaddy savait très bien ce que cela signifiait pour _Flatfoot Frankie_, pour le petit sergent Freeman, et pour son équipage...

Les trois chars survivants progressaient à présent à allure lente et silencieuse au milieu de ce sinistre cimetière d'épaves, en essayant de maintenir entre eux le contact visuel tandis qu'ils contournaient les squelettes ardents des véhicules en flammes. Sous ce ciel enfumé, il était impossible de seulement deviner la position du soleil, déjà à peine visible auparavant au travers du brouillard. Le sergent Collier avait laissé retomber contre sa poitrine ses jumelles désormais inutiles; pour autant, il continuait à scruter les environs avec la plus grande méfiance, depuis son écoutille de commandement. Tout à coup, une volée de tirs d'artillerie tomba sans crier gare tout autour des trois Shermans. Quelques impacts directs sur des carcasses de véhicules légers démultipliaient dangereusement la densité de shrapnels hachant les airs alentour. Pragmatique, Don préféra retourner s'abriter à l'intérieur de la tourelle.

-–- _Et merde! __Je verrouille...!_ lança-t-il tandis qu'il refermait son écoutille en toute hâte.

-–- _Mortiers schleuhs; du 120! On nous gâte, dites voir!_ apprécia Red en connaisseur, rien qu'en observant au périscope l'aspect des gerbes de boue qui fleurissaient tout autour de son char.

Les périscopes individuels devinrent d'ailleurs vite le seul moyen de tenter de se repérer sur le terrain. Au cours des minutes qui suivirent, le barrage d'artillerie s'interrompit brièvement, reprit avec une moindre intensité, s'interrompit encore pour reprendre à nouveau, maintenant l'équipage de _Fury_ sous pression à l'intérieur de son abri blindé. La fumée soulevée par ces tirs réduisait encore davantage la visibilité, tandis que le choc des impacts et le roulement des explosions privaient les hommes de toute chance de se repérer au son. Don ne tarda pas à perdre le contact avec les deux autres blindés. Après avoir tenté une dernière fois en vain de faire le point depuis l'intérieur de son tourelleau à vision panoramique, le sergent laissa échapper un soupir de frustration, puis reporta son attention sur Boyd et Grady, dans la tourelle, qui attendaient ses ordres le visage tourné vers lui.

-–- _Au moins cette fois, on sait ce qui nous attend_, analysa Don d'un ton mi-figue mi-raisin. _L__es tanks schleuhs vont certainement venir nous engager ici en combat rapproché, en plein milieu de ce foutu labyrinthe d'acier en fusion. Et sous toute cette fumée, ils y seront à l'abri de nos frappes aériennes..._

-–- _Oh putain... Putain!_ gémit Grady en passant nerveusement la main sur son visage déjà luisant de transpiration.

-–- _Pas une si mauvaise chose, en fait_, intervint Boyd avec sa douceur et son calme habituels. _À longue distance, ces Panthers tapent dur sans qu'on ait le moindre espoir de pouvoir riposter. Par contre, à très courte portée... Là, on a nos chances..._

-–- _Dans le mille, La Bible_, conclut Don. _Cul-d'âne, recharge un perforant, et prépare-t'en d'autres à portée de la main. À partir de maintenant. messieurs, on se bat pour nos vies!_

.

_ [...]


	3. Chasse aux Panthères

_ [...]

.

_Fury_ continua durant quelque temps à croiser moteur au ralenti, au travers des lourdes fumées d'incendie qui masquaient les ombres fantomatiques des carcasses de véhicules alentours, sans parvenir à renouer le contact visuel avec _Foo-Fighter_ et _Fireball III_. Les points de situation qu'envoyaient régulièrement sur les ondes les sergents Novak et Banks, qui commandaient les deux autres derniers blindés du 3e peloton, crépitaient en vain dans les écouteurs de Don, tandis que ce dernier s'usait les yeux sur le périscope de son tourelleau de commandement. Loin de se lever, les brumes matinales ne faisaient que s'épaissir en un brouillard tenace.

L'ambiance à l'intérieur du tank Sherman était silencieuse et pesante; poisseuse, même, s'il avait fallu la définir par une sensation. La vigilance accrue, et l'appréhension permanente de l'obus venu de nulle part qui pouvait à tout moment les frapper de plein fouet, mettaient à rude épreuve les nerfs des hommes de l'équipage, déjà trempés de sueur malgré le rude froid qui régnait à l'extérieur en ce mois d'avril. Le roulement lointain de l'artillerie, ponctué d'éclairs intermittents au travers de la nuée, accompagnait et rythmait l'errance solitaire du blindé. Toutefois, le fracas tout proche des obus de mortier qui persistaient à tomber de temps à autre aux environs immédiats de _Fury_ était autrement plus menaçant... À plus d'une reprise, Don dut résister à la tentation de réouvrir son écoutille; mais le harcèlement continu de l'artillerie allemande représentait une menace bien trop sérieuse. Une explosion particulièrement rapprochée venait d'ailleurs de maculer de boue la lentille du périscope de Grady, le rendant inutilisable.

Soudain, un vif éclat de lumière déchira le brouillard devant _Fury_, en même temps qu'un obus antichar en trajectoire directe frôlait le tank de si près que tout le monde à bord, malgré les écoutilles refermées, parvint pourtant à en percevoir le sifflement! L'alerte avait été chaude; mais le projectile n'avait finalement guère fait plus que détacher quelques étincelles sur la paroi gauche de la tourelle... Boyd Swan avait pu repérer l'auteur du tir: l'éclair lumineux derrière le rideau de fumées lui avait suffi pour identifier la silhouette d'un Panzer IV, à à peine plus de 50 mètres droit devant lui.

Don avait lui aussi repéré la menace ennemie. Avec une munition antichar déjà chargée dans le tube, attendre l'ordre de tir du sergent ne fut pour Boyd qu'une formalité, d'autant plus vite écourtée qu'il avait déjà pris l'initiative d'encadrer dans son viseur cette cible si proche. Une rapide pression du pied sur la pédale de tir, et... Coup au but! L'obus tiré à très courte portée pratiqua un orifice parfaitement circulaire, aux bords grésillants, sur le flanc gauche de la tourelle du blindé nazi. Tandis que _Fury_ se rapprochait de sa victime, l'écoutille du tourelleau de commandement du Panzer IV s'ouvrit brusquement; mais aucun membre d'équipage ennemi n'eut l'occasion de s'en extraire. La destruction du blindé fut bientôt confirmée par les flammes vives qui se mirent à s'élever de l'écoutille ouverte, ainsi que de l'orifice d'entrée du tir fatal.

-–- _Toujours un de moins!_ décompta Grady, tandis qu'il s'affairait déjà à recharger un nouveau perforant que venait de lui passer Red.

-–- _Halte!_ ordonna brusquement Don, ce sur quoi Gordo fit aussitôt piler le blindé.

Depuis son siège haut perché, écoutille toujours verrouillée sous les tirs d'artillerie, le vieux Wardaddy continuait à détailler ce qu'il pouvait capter du déroulement de cette étrange bataille dans le brouillard, au travers des fentes vitrées de son tourelleau panoramique. Lorsqu'à un moment donné un vif éclat de lumière illumina son visage, un sourire réjoui éclaira également ses traits; le spectacle avait l'air de lui plaire:

-–- Fireball III_ est juste à côté de nous. Banks vient d'allumer un Panzer IV, à peine sorti du brouillard! Joli tir, pour un éclopé..._

Un second éclair, bien plus éblouissant encore, nimba soudain à nouveau de lumière le visage du sergent, l'obligeant à plisser les yeux. Chacun à bord put percevoir le rugissement d'une explosion toute proche, et ressentir le puissant souffle latéral qui fit pencher _Fury_ sur sa suspension. Ce léger dérangement ne fut cependant rien en comparaison avec le choc d'une violence inouïe qui ébranla le Sherman l'instant d'après, et secoua tout son équipage comme des dés dans un cornet! Les hommes furent projetés sans ménagement contre les parois et les nombreuses parties saillantes de l'intérieur du blindé – mais s'en tirèrent avec quelques bleus et contusions bénignes. S'ils n'avaient pas porté en permanence leurs casques antichocs, il y aurait peut-être eu pourtant plus d'un crâne fracassé...

-–- _Putain! _brailla Grady, le nez en sang._ C'était quoi, ce truc?!_

-–- _C'était _Fireball_, _soupira Don en contemplant le désastre depuis son poste d'observation._ On vient de se prendre sa tourelle en plein sur la plage arrière! Cette fois-ci, il a eu son compte pour de bon..._

-–- _...Et on est les prochains! _annonça Gordo d'une voix tendue, tandis qu'il s'activait en vain sur son tableau de bord._ Les batteries ont morflé: plus de jus, plus moyen de redémarrer! Je crois pas que la transmission soit pétée; mais en tout cas, on est bel et bien bloqués ici comme des cons..._

-–- _...Et l__a tourelle est coincée elle aussi, _ajouta La Bible._ Le système de rotation hydraulique a l'air okay; mais un débris pourrait bien bloquer le mouvement à l'extér... ...__Oh __Seigneur, prends pitié de nous_, murmura soudain l'artilleur, l'œil collé à sa lunette de tir.

Don reporta aussitôt son attention sur l'extérieur, et sa mâchoire se crispa instantanément. Un gigantesque char Panther, précédé par son canon démesuré, venait d'émerger du brouillard, sur la gauche de l'épave du Panzer IV qu'avait incendié _Fireball III _– juste avant d'être lui-même détruit, sans le moindre doute par le mastodonte nazi. De manière surprenante, ce dernier continuait à progresser lentement sur ses larges chenilles sans même sembler avoir repéré _Fury_.

Le sergent Collier pensait à toute vitesse. Vraisemblablement, le Schleuh ne devait pas encore avoir identifié en tant que menace potentielle le malheureux Sherman, toujours couvert des débris enflammés de _Fireball_. Une ruse de Sioux que Don entendait bien pouvoir réemployer, s'il survivait à cet affrontement... Le Panther commençait à lui présenter son flanc: le blindé américain serait parvenu à coup sûr à tirer le meilleur parti de l'erreur d'appréciation de l'équipage ennemi – si seulement sa tourelle était encore en état de tourner! Mais là, c'était une occasion en or qui était en train de lui passer sous le nez...

Don en était là de ses réflexions, quand soudain, une vive gerbe d'étincelles s'éleva sur l'avant incliné de la caisse du Panther: un obus antichar venait d'y ricocher, sans avoir pu en pénétrer l'épais blindage. Toujours depuis son poste d'observation, Don se tourna aussitôt vers le point d'où était venu ce tir providentiel. Surgissant des fumées stagnantes au milieu des colonnes de boue soulevées par les tirs de mortiers, un tank Sherman armé d'un canon de 76 long venait d'entrer en scène à vive allure. C'était _Foo-Fighter_, la monture du sergent Novak.

Tandis qu'il réduisait rapidement la distance avec le Panther, _Foo-Fighter_ eut le temps de placer deux nouveaux coups au but sur l'énorme blindé nazi, avant que la tourelle de celui-ci ne parvienne à faire face à cette nouvelle menace. Le second obus sembla parvenir à pénétrer l'avant de la tourelle du Panther, mais n'empêcha pas ce dernier de faire feu à son tour. Les deux blindés se foudroyèrent en fait l'un l'autre simultanément, à bout portant, et de manière apparemment définitive: le tir du Panther stoppa net la course du Sherman, mais l'Allemand cessa de donner tout signe de vie après avoir encaissé l'ultime soubresaut de l'Américain...

Un seul homme encore en vie parvint à s'échapper de l'enfer des deux épaves qui commençaient à prendre feu: le co-pilote de _Foo-Fighter_, qui jaillit comme un diable de sa boite depuis son écoutille à l'avant de la caisse du Sherman. Russ Canmore, c'était son nom. Don le connaissait à peu près aussi bien que l'ensemble des autres membres d'équipage du 3e peloton. À pied au milieu des obus qui continuaient à dégringoler à droite et à gauche, le tankiste privé de tout blindage protecteur tournait sur place, désorienté, éperdu, ne sachant dans quelle direction s'élancer. Il finit pourtant par apercevoir _Fury_, se tenant à seulement dix mètres de lui au milieu des nuées. Don croisa l'espace d'une seconde son regard empli de pure terreur. Il n'y eut aucun sifflement lorsqu'un obus de mortier lourd frappa le sol à la verticale de l'endroit précis où se tenait le soldat Canmore, le mêlant à jamais à la terre allemande. À cet instant, Don Collier sut que pour le restant des jours qu'il lui resterait à vivre, il garderait le souvenir de ce dernier regard désespéré croisant le sien.

Une accalmie dans le bombardement permit au sergent d'entrouvrir son écoutille pour jeter un œil à l'extérieur. Il perçut aussitôt, au travers du brouillard, le vrombissement du moteur d'un véhicule lourd en rapprochement. Pas un moteur Ford américain, non; plutôt un Maybach schleuh, pour l'oreille aguerrie de Don. Le cliquetis de chenilles larges était également révélateur: le dernier Panther encore en lice suivait le bruit des tirs, pour venir conclure l'affrontement par un ultime duel entre les deux dernières machines en état de marche. 'En état de marche', c'était cependant vite dit dans le cas de _Fury_: ce duel promettait d'être très, très inégal!

**-–- **_La Bible!_ lança Don à l'intérieur de la tourelle. _Les ennuis arrivent, il faut que tu arrives à faire tourner cette foutue tourelle! Maintenant! Tu as essayé en manuel?_

**-–- **_Au moteur, à la manivelle... Rien à faire! Je ne crois pas que l'axe de rotation soit faussé, mais il y a une résistance quelque part, quelque chose qui bloque. À l'extérieur, sans doute..._

Une explosion proche résonna contre les parois du tank, dissuadant la plupart des hommes d'équipage d'aller vérifier eux-mêmes cette théorie. Seul le plus téméraire d'entre eux eut le cran de prendre la décision audacieuse qui s'imposait: Red Conley, le co-pilote de Gordo, ouvrit brusquement son écoutille de caisse; puis se saisissant d'une clé anglaise, il entreprit de se hisser à l'extérieur:

**-–- **_Je monte là-haut voir ce qui cloche! S'il y a moyen de récupérer la tourelle, bon Dieu! on ne se laissera pas bouffer sans réagir!_

D'abord stupéfait, Gordo, à sa gauche, tenta avec retard de le retenir par la jambe de pantalon de sa combi kaki:

**-–- **¿¡Pero?!_ Red, non! Ça tombe encore dru là dehors__! Si tu sors, t'es mort!..._

-–- _...Et on l'est tous si je reste là! Allez, t'en fais pas, ma poule: je serais déjà cané depuis longtemps, si c'était écrit! Pas vrai, La Bible?_

Dans un premier temps, Red ne hissa hors de l'écoutille que son buste et son bassin, s'arquant avec les pieds en appui sur la culasse saillante de sa mitrailleuse calibre 30. Gordo put bientôt l'entendre livrer son diagnostic, de sa voix étouffée venue de l'extérieur; il put également mesurer les efforts de son co-pilote à la tension de ses jambes demeurées à l'abri dans la caisse du blindé:

**-–- **_C'est bon, je vois où est l'embrouille: un débris qui s'est coincé dans l'anneau de tourelle, juste ici, sous le mantelet du canon. Rien que je ne puisse arranger... Allez, vire de là, toi! Rhaah...! Tu vas lâcher, saloperie de...! Rhhaahaaah-Gah! Ouaiiis! Okay, c'est bon...! Tout est..._

Red fut interrompu par le fracas d'une explosion, plus proche encore que les précédentes. Son corps se tendit brusquement, ses pieds glissèrent de leur appui, et il retomba lourdement sur son siège, où il convulsa quelques instants interminables, en arrosant les parois de sang, avant de se figer définitivement. Sans un mot. Sans expression. Sans sa tête...

En état de choc, Gordo ne put que fixer le corps mutilé de son ami, les yeux et la bouche démesurément ouverts, happant l'air comme un poisson sorti de l'eau, sans qu'un son ne parvienne à franchir ses lèvres. Ce fut Grady, en tendant la tête vers l'intérieur de la caisse, qui réalisa la tragédie et en fit rapport au sergent:

-–- _Don! Red y est passé... Kapout! Sa tête est, ben... restée dehors..._

Don pencha la tête à son tour, mais ne fit que serrer les lèvres en silence: l'urgence du moment était malheureusement ailleurs. À l'extérieur, le dernier Panther venait de sortir de l'écran de fumée droit devant _Fury_, présentant sa caisse par l'avant, mais sa tourelle par le travers droit, plus faiblement protégé. Boyd, de son côté, avait déjà noté le regain de réactivité de sa propre tourelle, et était en train de réaligner sa visée sur la menace en approche. Ce mouvement fit réagir le blindé ennemi, dont la lourde tourelle se mit également en branle – avec lenteur fort heureusement. Don lança:

-–- _Cul-d'âne! __Recharge un haute-vélocité!_

-–- _N'en a plus! _geignit le pourvoyeur en faisant le tour de son stock d'un œil désespéré._ Y nous reste plus que du perforant de base!_

-–- _Sa tourelle nous fera bientôt face_, fit observer Boyd, l'œil rivé à sa lunette. _Et même à bout portant, on percera jamais l'avant de ce monstre avec un simple antichar!_

Bon Dieu, ça, Don le savait pertinemment. Il continuait, impuissant, à observer le Panther et sa tourelle en rotation lente, lorsqu'un détail capta brusquement son attention. Il hurla aussitôt:

-–- _Chargeur! Un fumigène, vite!_

-–- _Un... Quoi?!_

-–- _Fais-le, merde!» _L'injonction de Don s'accompagna d'un coup de talon nerveux qui rata de peu l'épaule de Grady, déjà occupé à décrocher l'obus de son râtelier. Le sergent se pencha aussitôt après vers l'oreille de Boyd – alors même que le système d'interphone lui permettait d'être parfaitement entendu de l'artilleur:_ «La Bible! Balance-moi ce putain d'obus au phosphore directement contre le mantelet de tourelle de ce Panther! Ces cons de Schleuhs ont laissé leurs écoutilles de caisse grandes ouvertes juste en dessous... Crame-les!_

-–- _Phosphore chargé! _lança Grady alors qu'il refermait la culasse du 76 dans un claquement sec.

Boyd évacua une partie de sa tension nerveuse à l'instant où il écrasa la pédale de tir. À peine quitté le tube, l'obus éclata à l'impact sur l'avant de l'énorme tourelle du Panther, dispersant en corolle une pluie d'étincelles et d'éclats enflammés, tel une fusée d'artifice du Quatre Juillet. Une lourde fumée blanche commença presque aussitôt à se déployer, masquant rapidement la silhouette du Panther. Au travers de la nuée, on entendit les hurlements stridents des deux membres d'équipage assis à l'avant de la caisse du blindé allemand, brûlés et aveuglés par le phosphore. Ces cris déchirants cessèrent à l'instant même où retentirent les premières détonations assourdies des obus qui sautaient l'un après l'autre à l'intérieur du Panther en flammes.

-–- «Das war für Red, ihr Nazi Schweine!»*, gronda Don d'une voix sinistre.

.

_ [...]

.

* * *

.

_*** **__«Ça, c'était pour Red, fumiers de Nazis__!__»_


	4. Adieu l'ami !

_ [...]

.

Quatre Panzers allemands au tapis: les quatre qu'avait repérés Don seulement quelques minutes plus tôt... La bataille était donc vraisemblablement terminée. Elle avait malheureusement aussi coûté les quatre autres Shermans du 3e peloton, et leurs équipages...

La tension avait du mal à retomber à l'intérieur de la tourelle; l'afflux d'adrénaline de ces dernières minutes avait été bien trop important. Don, Grady et Boyd éprouvaient tous le halètement rauque d'une respiration emballée, le cognement sourd des battements de cœur qui ne parviennent pas à ralentir, le poissement de la sueur qui s'écoule sur le front et les reins... Les trois hommes étaient tout simplement dans le même état qu'après une séance de sexe bien intense! La Bible, qui venait tout juste d'envoyer en enfer les équipages de deux blindés nazis, se pencha pour embrasser avec recueillement la lunette de visée de son canon, ainsi qu'un chevalier du Christ l'aurait fait de la garde de son épée.

-–- _Toujours__ garder espoir en la miséricorde infinie du Seigneur, _murmura-t-il les yeux baissés.

-–- _Amen!_ approuva sobrement Don.

Le sergent s'aperçut tout à coup du silence inquiétant de Gordo, à l'avant du blindé. En se rapprochant, il réalisa que le pilote était encore en état de choc, presque pétrifié, en dehors des sanglots qui secouaient faiblement sa poitrine. Le malheureux gardait les yeux rivés droit devant lui, s'efforçant d'éviter du regard la dépouille mutilée de son ami vautrée à sa droite, dont il avait pourtant pris la main encore tiède et souple dans la sienne.

Il en fallait sans doute beaucoup pour faire flancher les nerfs d'un type tel que Trini Garcia; un type que son boulot de boucher à Chicago avait pourtant habitué à la vue du sang et des viscères à vif, bien des années avant que l'armée ne l'appelle; un type qui avait déjà connu les pires horreurs que la guerre puisse offrir, de la puanteur des charniers à ciel ouvert de Normandie, aux forêts des Ardennes où des compagnies entières s'étaient entretuées pour un malheureux carrefour, ou pour une crête couverte de neige; un type qui, à bien y réfléchir, en avait peut-être seulement déjà trop vu, et pour qui la mort brutale de son ami le plus proche, sous ses propres yeux, n'aurait été que l'épreuve de trop qui l'avait plongé dans un tel état catatonique.

Pour l'heure, _Fury_ restait encore immobilisé sous le matraquage infernal des mortiers allemands. Mais au cours des minutes qui suivirent, le bombardement commença à s'éloigner, puis à s'éteindre. Don entrouvrit d'abord prudemment son écoutille de commandement, puis sortit la tête à l'extérieur. L'atroce cimetière d'épaves en flammes était toujours là, à peine plus hideux à présent qu'il s'était enrichi de quelques nouvelles carcasses de blindés. Le mélange de fumées et d'air froid fit immédiatement tousser le sergent, avant qu'il ne commence à se hisser hors de la tourelle:

-–- _Je vais aller dégager un peu les superstructures... Voir ce sur quoi on peut encore compter, ce qui est réparable, ce qui est foutu... Vous autres, vous restez là; et en alerte!_

Par sécurité, Don emmena le gros fusil d'assaut allemand, avec son chargeur en croissant, qu'il s'était approprié tout juste une semaine plus tôt. Il laissa son écoutille de tourelle grande ouverte derrière lui, prêt à revenir s'y jeter à l'abri au cas où le bombardement reprendrait. Aussi bien, Boyd et Grady purent-ils clairement l'entendre s'activer au sommet du blindé, durant d'interminables minutes. Encore haletants, les deux hommes attendirent son retour, gardant un œil sur l'extérieur, et un autre sur Gordo dont l'état de prostration leur semblait de plus en plus inquiétant.

Don se laissa bientôt à nouveau tomber dans la tourelle, avec une expression étrange sur ses traits sales et fatigués:

-–- _Tout a l'air en état là-haut; les mitrailleuses de toit sont intactes, j'ai viré les quelques débris qui traînaient encore sur la coque...»_ Don soupira en dépliant une sorte de chiffon qu'il triturait nerveusement entre ses gants: _«...J'ai aussi récupéré ça. C'était collé sur le mantelet de tourelle, juste au-dessus de la trappe de Red._

-–- _Et...? _demanda Grady d'un air vaguement inquiet. _C'est quoi...?_

C'est avec une tendresse aussi surprenante qu'inédite que le sergent étala l'étrange morceau de chiffon derrière le siège du mitrailleur de coque, qu'occupait encore la dépouille de leur ami mort au combat. Boyd aurait pu jurer que Don était à deux doigts de fondre en larmes, lorsqu'il répondit d'une voix étranglée:

-–- _C'est Red!_

Boyd et Grady se penchèrent pour s'assurer qu'ils avaient bien entendu. Mais oui, incontestablement, on ne pouvait qu'identifier sur ce pauvre morceau de chair déchirée les traits de leur malheureux ami, qui semblait les dévisager de manière dérangeante depuis l'au-delà.

À ce moment précis, le vieux Wardaddy méritait vraiment son surnom: il semblait aussi accablé de douleur que le vieux roi Priam pleurant la mort du premier de ses fils destinés à tomber devant les murs de Troie. Don dut prendre sur lui pour étouffer un sanglot lorsqu'il ajouta:

-–- _J'aurais vraiment préféré garder en m__émoire__ n'importe quel autre dernier souvenir de son visage; n'importe quel autre plutôt que... ça! Mais je ne pouvais pas décemment le laisser dehors..._

-–- _Pauvre Red, _soupira Boyd d'un ton absent._ Il est vraiment parti en héros pour tous nous sauver..._

Gordo continuait à pleurnicher, toujours en état de choc, sans que sa main droite ait cessé d'étreindre la main gauche du corps sans tête à ses côtés. Il finit pourtant par s'exprimer pour la première fois depuis la mort de Red, d'une voix plaintive:

-–- _J'imagine même pas qu'on puisse arriver à le remplacer... Y a pas un seul, pas un seul mec dans toute cette putain d'armée qui lui arrive jusqu'à la cheville!_

-–- _Huh! Y a pourtant bien un enculé de Schleuh qu'est arrivé jusqu'à sa tête! _ricana Grady en enfournant une cigarette dans son gros bec.

Don balança une taloche sans retenue derrière la nuque rasée du sombre con:

-–- _Putain, Cul-d'âne! T'as donc aucun respect?! T'es vraiment le dernier des fils de pute, tu sais ça?! Et puis lâche-moi cette saloperie de clope! Si tu veux fumer, chier, ou raconter des conneries pareilles, tu vas faire ça dehors! Tâche seulement de pas trop attirer l'attention sur nous quand tu te feras allumer..._

-–- _Don a raison, mon frère, _renchérit La Bible de sa voix tranquille._ Si tu ne sens pas les vapeurs d'essence à l'intérieur, c'est que tu as un sacré problème d'odorat..._

-–- _J'ai un sacré problème d'odorat, bordel! _grommela la grande brute._ Je me suis pété le pif dans la culasse du 76 quand on s'est ramassé la moitié de _Fireball_ sur la gueule, okay?! Et ça fait un mal de chien, merde..._

-–- _Ça ne pourra pas te rendre plus moche, enfoiré_, grogna Don sans la moindre compassion._ Bon, eh bien puisque l'odeur du cambouis ne te dérange plus, va donc plutôt foutre ton nez pété dans le moteur, voir ce que tu peux faire sur le circuit électrique._

Grady s'exécuta à contrecœur, après avoir récupéré une caisse à outils rangée près du siège de Red. Don remonta s'asseoir sur son siège de commandement, et demeura là silencieux, plongé dans ses sombres pensées, tout en surveillant les environs. Quant à Boyd, il vint s'asseoir sur le strapontin de Grady en sorte de se rapprocher de Gordo. L'homme de Dieu entreprit alors de tenter d'apaiser la douleur de son ami par l'un de ses prêches habituels:

-–- _Mon frère, je sais qu'à cette heure, Red est déjà assis à la droite du Seigneur; et que de là où il est, il Lui glisse quelques mots pour nous..._

-–- _Ouais ouais, _bougonna Grady tout en besognant dans son coin._ Ben moi, j'espère seulement qu'il nous aura chauffé la place pour quand on viendra le rejoindre – bientôt!_

-–- _Grady Donahue Travis, _soupira Boyd_, j'ai bien peur que toi, tu ne te retrouves jamais assis à la droite du Seigneur, mais bien plutôt à l'extrême gauche des latrines les plus sordides de Satan..._

Cul-d'Âne pesta bruyamment à ce moment précis, après s'être cogné la tête: il venait de se prendre un sévère coup de jus, preuve que les batteries avaient encore de la ressource – preuve également pour La Bible de la tolérance zéro de Dieu envers le blasphème!

-–- Arschloch_*****!_ brailla soudain Don depuis son siège d'observation.

Toute imprécation en allemand tombée du poste du sergent Collier avait été mauvais signe jusqu'à présent: un signal d'alarme très net, avertissant de l'approche de ces Nazis qu'il haïssait tant. Boyd se rua donc sur le périscope de Grady, et en réorienta l'objectif vers l'azimut qui semblait retenir l'attention de Don. Sur une crête basse dominant le cimetière d'épaves enfumé, un cavalier venait d'apparaître: pour ce qu'on pouvait en voir, un officier allemand montant un cheval blanc. L'homme remontait la ligne de crête, bien droit sur sa selle, aussi calme que si le bombardement ne risquait pas de reprendre d'un moment à l'autre. À cette vue, Don s'énerva à nouveau:

-–- _Bordel! Il se croit sur ses terres de Bavière, ce _Junker_***** de merde?!_

-–- _Peut-être un observateur d'artillerie_, suggéra La Bible. _Et s__ûrement __aussi__ un chasseur de trophées... __C__e pauvre c__ouill__on n'imagine même pas où il va mettre les sabots!_

-–- _Ouaip!_ approuva Cul-d'Âne depuis sa caverne du petit mécano. _Il va tomber sur de sacrés rivaux..._

Il est vrai que l'intérieur de _Fury_ avait de sérieuses allures de boutique de brocanteur douteux, emplie de tout un attirail de masque à gaz schleuh avec son groin si caractéristique, pistolet Lüger dans son étui, casquette d'officier SS, Croix de Fer et autres décorations nazies pendant au bout de leurs rubans... Don continuait à suivre discrètement des yeux le déplacement de ce visiteur si arrogant, depuis son tourelleau panoramique. Au bout d'un moment, il annonça:

-–- _Ce petit fumier a disparu là-bas derrière... Mais il va certainement revenir vers _Fireball_, _Foo-Fighter_, et nous-mêmes: ces épaves toutes fraîches seront trop tentantes pour un charognard de son espèce! Je vais sortir me planquer derrière la tourelle: comme ça, lorsqu'il repassera, je pourrai le saluer __à ma façon__...__»_ Le sergent sortit de son fourreau le couteau à large lame qui ne le quittait que rarement: _«__...__et lui présenter un vieil ami!_

La colère froide que l'on pouvait ressentir dans la voix de Don fit ricaner de manière vulgaire Grady, encore allongé dos sur le bloc-moteur avec les mains dans les câblages:

-–- _Hurh-hurh-hurh! Quelque chose me dit que Wardaddy va encore nous ramener un scalp!_

-–- _Ramène-nous plutôt sa Croix de Fer s'il en porte une, _dit tranquillement Boyd en passant la main dans les rubans des nombreux trophées de guerre pendus aux parois de la tourelle._ On aurait bien besoin de rafraîchir un peu la déco intérieure..._

.

– _**La suite... est sur votre DVD ! –  
**_– _Voilà: j'espère que cette petite fiction vous a plu, et que vous la remémorerez en revisionnant le début du film... –_

_._

* * *

_._

_*** **__Arschloch! _: Enfoiré! / _Junker_: aristocrate et propriétaire terrien allemand.


End file.
